Presents are earned by Hard work (with Surprises too!)
by Rasielis
Summary: PRESENT FOR MIDORIMA: It was supposed to be his day, but after waking up refreshed he was greeted by an empty dining room. His parents disappeared leaving a simple birthday card… which leads to a small trail which he have to walk on with his little sister. Four parts- Last part updated
1. First: Disappearance

**07-07-13**

* * *

**PLOT: **It was supposed to be his day, but after waking up refreshed he was greeted by an empty dining room. His parents disappeared leaving a simple birthday card… which leads to a small trail which he have to walk on with his little sister.

* * *

**01/04**

The sunlight peered inside Midorima Shintaro's closed windows nagging the green head to open his eyes. From his laid back position, he rose up picking up the spectacles on his left side and wearing them.

Swiftly, his eyes directed itself to the nearby desk clock and a quick smile tugged on his lips.

** 07.07**

**07:00 AM**

He knew that this particular Sunday was his lucky day. Judging by the way the sun entered his room giving a warm feeling to his heart and the gut feeling that made him feel like everything will be fine.

Getting to his feet, he fixed his beddings using his left hand to fold and his right one to align the soft fabric with each other.

"Shin-chan~!"

A small figure hugged his left feet nearly sending him off to kiss his futon saved for his right leg that steadied his body.

With the jolt of shock, he turned. His eyes reflecting the petite green haired girl who grinned at him and made a peace sign with her middle finger and index finger.

"Mako…" he mumbled, placing his beddings down and picking up his little sister.

Mako giggled while flailing her arms, imagining that she was a soaring board over the sea. Midorima smiled again, pride embracing his features.

"For what service are you asking me for today, Mako?" he asked, leveling his sister to his chest.

"Shin-chan's birthday is today so I will serve you~" his little sister announced, raising a fist in determination.

He picked up the little girl and placed her on his shoulder. "Well, your first task is to accompany Big Brother down, okay?"

"Okay~!"

His little sister's enthusiasm never failed to amuse the green head. For a six year old, her enthusiasm is exceeding normal kids. Though, today it was able to liven up his enthusiasm for this day.

He moved, walking to the stairs and expectantly waiting for the party poppers that his mother would prepare of him. He was also searching for the distant smell of food since he was already hungry.

But by the time they reached the edge of the stairs, the whole room was empty and silent.

"Eh?"

Midorima took the last step and searched the room with his eyes finding nothing but a single post card on the low table.

"Mako?"

"Shin-chan?"

"Did Mom and Dad wake you up?"

"I woke up by myself, Shin-chan."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. This is a very rare occurrence.

_Why would my parents disappear in an important occasion? It's Sunday for goodness' sake._

Without hoping for an answer, he ignored the 'Happy Birthday' postcard and carrying his disappointment, he walked to the fridge. Opening the rectangular piece of metal only added one percent to his disappointment.

_Now, now this is taking everything too far._

"Empty~!" Mako announced only deepening her older brother's misery.

_Why did the gods forsake me? _Midorima asked, his vision of a bright Sunday was ruined by what he's seeing right now.

"Shin-chan, are you hungry?"

"I am."

"Shall I cook for you?"

"You better not."

He can't trust his little sister's cooking because first of all he became a victim of severe stomach ache when he tried Momoi's cooking before. Risking his health now would only ruin his already worse day.

His self-pity thoughts were disrupted by the sudden pull of his cheeks caused by his little sister.

"Stwoop ieewt."

"But Shin-chan, I want to cook for you! Lemme! Lemme!

"Ohmoomhom."

He staggered trying to pry his little sister away only to stumble down because of the small table in front of him. With his reflex he grabbed his little sister and put her up before he can squash her between the table and his body.

The contact made a cluttering sound that shattered the room's silence and sending his sister crying.

He settled his sister on the floor and gave her a reassuring pat.

"Don't cry okay, big brother will treat you later."

"Candy Shin-chan…"

He groaned the girl won't seriously stop unless he gave her a real candy. He stood up gathering his money and returning with his pocket.

"Then, we'll head out and we'll buy a candy so stop crying now, Mako."

His little sister's gloomy face brightened and she smiled again. Little kids these days are easily swayed by candies.

"Okay, Shin-chan~!

"Good."

He took his sister's hand and was about to move when he suddenly noticed the back portion of the post card that his parents left for him.

Mako noticed this that she tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Shin-chan?"

Midorima didn't speak; he only released his sister from his grasp and picked the post card up.

_Follow the red trail outside._

_~ Mom_

His lips twitched in annoyance as he turned to his sister, "Mako, do you want to have a small treasure hunt with big brother?"

"Yes, yes~!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm not supposed to post this actually... but because Infinite Skye inspired me to prepare something bigger for Midorima-kun's birthday, I racked my heads for any possible plot bunny and found this one. Since it's a newborn, I will still fix some things on its plot. Though this would only be a mini series for my lack of preparation for Mido-kun's birthday. It wouldn't hinder some of my updates (IT MIGHT). I would just finish this and return to normal. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Second: Balloons singing

**Part 2 of 4**

* * *

"Treasure hunt~! Treasure hunt~! Treasure hunt~!" Mako announced raising her right hand continuously in enthusiasm forgetting why she was crying earlier.

Midorima carried the girl, placing both of her tiny legs on his shoulders letting her feel like she's on top of the world. However, she just added pressure to his shoulders, which stimulated the deep gut feeling on his stomach.

"Mako, tone it down you're disturbing the community."

Mako pouted, messing her brother's hair to annoy him further in exchange of him reprimanding her.

"I'm going to throw you away if you don't stop right now," he threatened, too annoyed to care.

"Bad Shin-chan!" she exclaimed, repeating the same thing again and again while pounding his head with her small hands which didn't hurt him but irritates him.

He shook his head, resisting the urge to raise his glasses and reprimand his sister again. She just became the embodiment of all the stress that he had to endure on morning practices in Shuutoku gyms. Except this stress representation didn't lead him to feel the stomach cramps that ailed him after every practice.

He dropped the topic and simply followed the red trail composed of groups of braided red strings while attached to each other by golden pins. He was still questioning his parents' motive but unable to find any clear answer from what his head provided.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan!"

He ignored her.

"Shin-chan!" she yelled now dragging his big brother's ears forcing him to the direction that caught her eye.

"What?" he grumbled, stopping his sister from creating further damage to his ears.

"Paper! Paper! Paper!"

"I don't have one with me right now."

"Paper!" she pointed at the wall persistently and having no other choice-Midorima turned.

From the white painted cemented wall was a small note written on a bright yellow paper note.

_Head to the nearby store and buy balloons. It should have air blown on it already._

_-Dad_

"What kind of mediocrity is this?" he sighed raising his eyeglasses to his line of vision.

"Ba… Ba… Balloons?" his sister asked, putting her head down to level her curiosity-filled eyes with his.

"The big colorful circles attached to a string that you loved so much. We're going to buy that as indicated here on this note," he explained, too lengthy for a six year old to understand.

"Balloons~!"

He inhaled, thinking of the effect of the word that he just introduced to the six year old. It just led her to announce 'balloons' repeatedly until they reach the doorstep of the party store.

_When will this end?_

[-]

Midorima sets his little sister down letting her roam the room to search for the balloons. Even if he was used to walking around a lot to search for his lucky items, his lost resolve just puts everything down.

He didn't know why his parents are making him do this on his own day. He was thinking that maybe this is the time wherein they are disappointed of how he turned out after sixteen years of bringing him up.

_Seriously…_

With the kind of thoughts that he was having he lead himself to the conclusion that maybe his brain is wondering around searching in hopes of clearing the uncertainty and making up stories to derive an answer.

He shook his head, which he had been doing repeatedly every time he felt like he had lost his mind.

This is not the time for him to get so moody about the situation. He still has the balloons and his empty stomach to face, with that in mind he moved his feet and was about to turn when—

"Shin-chan~!"

"Shin-chan."

He grunted in annoyance at the same insanely used nickname that two people use on him every day. Rotating at 90 degrees, he came face-to-face to Shuutoku's point guard, Takao Kazunari.

Takao was carrying his little sister who was holding a multitude of lightly colored balloons that stood up steadily on her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked before Takao can even speak.

"Taki-chan helped me find this~!" Mako answered for the point guard while Takao smiled at him cheekily.

"We're not asking for his help, Mako." Midorima said sharply, the animosity underneath his tone apparent to the point guard.

"Aw, don't be shy, Shin-chan," Takao gleefully patted the taller teen's shoulder only receiving a withered look from the latter.

"Stop spouting nonsense." The greenhead opened his wallet and grabbed two bills from it. The duo in front of him stared at him as if he was doing something worth investigating. Mako glanced at Takao and asked about it.

"Taki-chan, what is Shin-chan doing?"

"He is going to pay for the balloons so we can head out already," Takao explained that goofy smile of his not leaving his face. "Right, Shin-chan?"

"As if you didn't know," Midorima replied, turning his back from the two and heading to the counter.

The woman staying on the counter smiled at him and accepted the bills. "Happy Birthday, Midorima-kun." She said bowing down to him while her hands stretched passing him a small receipt.

Midorima backed away a little in surprise, his eyes slightly opened in shock. All of a sudden, the room brightened up with people singing the usual 'Happy Birthday' song for the birthday teen.

He whipped his head around, meeting stranger eyes on his very own. Every one of them gave him a light smile that did not irk him but drove him to the dawns of embarrassment.

He accepted the receipt and lowered his head, covering the light tint on his cheek.

_Is this a part of their punishment?_

"Happy Birthday, Shin-chan," Takao greeted, his voice mixing in the voices of the singing people.

Midorima shook his head for the umpteenth time and taking his heels he bowed a little to the people greeting him then exited the room. His cluster of fingers closed around the point guard's arm.

He did not know how much time he took on walking but it seemed like forever. Caring people with their caring faces just does not click on Midorima Shintaro's senses. It was always a foreign feeling for him and he would never acknowledge that.

"That hurts, Shin-chan."

Takao's voice snapped him back to normal. The taller teen let him go raising his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"You're really abnormal, Shin-chan." The smaller teen smiled settling Mako down. Midorima's little sister skipped, her hand closed in tightly around the strings of the umbrella.

"I'm not abnormal," Midorima turned to the point guard, eyes masked by haughtiness. "Seeing those strangers greeting me all of a sudden is creepy."

"Hmm… are you sure that you don't mean _heartwarming?_" Takao asked, noticing the sudden change on the taller teen's eyes.

"Taki-chan, what do you mean by heartwarming?"

Midorima did not listen to the point guard's explanation. He simply scoffed dropping the subject rather than broaching it up.

* * *

**A/N: **Teehee, I should be updating my other stories, but I need to finish this... so two parts to go. This ministory is so far a canon one so I'm proud of it (: Thanks for the review, follows and favs, I always appreciate that. (:


	3. Third:To Infinity and Beyond with idiots

**Part 3 of 4**

"When did these people find their way here?" Midorima asked raising his black rimmed spectacles to his line of vision. First, Takao appeared in front of him, now he had two other accompaniments in the name of Kise Ryota and _Kuroko_ Tetsuya.

"Eh? You're not informed?" Kise asked, his voice muffled by a small green head that latched her arms around him after getting Takao to carry her. Even Mako cannot control the quick admiration every girl falls for the blond model.

"What are you talking about?" Midorima returned an inquiry instead of a proper answer. He was already confused from the very start and these people appearing out of nowhere did not help the growing headache that he was starting to feel.

"Midorima-kun's parents asked us to lead you to the gym," Kuroko answered for the blonde-haired person whose attention was stolen by Midorima's little sister who begun asking him about himself.

"Can you please enlighten me of the situation?" Midorima asked, controlling the seeping anger on his undertone. He already felt cheated after learning that his parents are really hiding something from him.

Kuroko stared at Takao, giving the man a nod. The Hawk-eyed teen nodded back at the bluenette before facing the confused green head.

"Actually, Shin-chan's parents invited all of your close friends to a party. So far, only the three of us are informed. Basically, this leads to your third task."

"And that task is?"

"You should invite all of the people you consider 'friends'."

"What?"

The doorbell rung for the third time but just like the earlier times it didn't alert any of the people inhabiting the house.

"Did you call Momoi already?" A bespectacled male asked, his frows were huddled together in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Midorima-kun but she's not answering her phone." Kuroko answered showing his phone to the bespectacled male.

"Her home phone's directed to voice mail also," Kise answered.

Midorima sighed. Even Aomine's pretending to be home sick.

"This task at hand is impossible to pass. Can't we just give the whole thing a rest?"

"Shin-chan, we can't!" His younger sister argued, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

He frowned, contemplating his possible choices with his sister's temper and his former team mate's negligence of answering the desperate calls of the door bell.

He massaged the frown out of his face.

"If you give up here Mako is going to call you a coward!'

"Midorima-kun, are you going to let your sister call you a coward?"

"Mou, Midorimacchi, you're letting a girl bully you?"

Both his former teammates teased the other holding back a chortle while the other was straight faced while Takao was laughing from behind.

_They're not helping at all!_

A tick mark appeared on his forehead , the three were obviously rounding up on him. "I'm not bullied by anybody. Now if you would please stop talking, I'll ring the bell for one last time and if nobody will answer I will-"

"Ah, it's you boys." A lively voice far from Momoi's enthusiastic high pitched tone caught their attention. Each colorful heads turned to the fair skinned blue haired woman in front of them.

It was Aomine's mother.

"Hello, Aomine-san." Kuroko quickly greeted, bowing his powder blue head politely. The other members of the color group did the same.

"You're all polite unlike Daiki, huh?" she remarked, smiling to herself. She adjusted the bag of groceries in her hand. "So, how can I be of help to you guys, today?"

"Is he around?" Midorima asked, relieved that he can finally narrow his list with one. If it wasn't for his nagging friends, he might not have dragged himself here and invite the certain tanned basketball idiot.

"Daiki's with Satsuki, they were out on a date~!" she replied enthusiastically. The teenager's gagged on their own, except for Takao and Kuroko.

"W-What date?" Midorima sputtered, knowing full well that said occasion will never be possible for his former teammates. Back then, they only have basketball as their full priority. This just means...

"Are they going out already, Aomine-san?" Kuroko asked which made Midorima and Kuroko stare at the pale teen.

_You're not affected at all!_

Kise's hands are already twitching in dismay. This is Kuroko Tetsuya, the boy that Momoi likes, the sunshine teen knew that somehow the knowledge that his best pal and the pinkette is going out should rattle him.

"Oh, maybe. Satsuki followed Daiki to the school of his choice even though she really wants to attend Seirin."

_That's even worse!_

Both teens stared at Kuroko again. The bluenette simply nodded it off, unfazed.

_"You're heartless, Kurokocchi," _Kise whined, flailing his arms helplessly.

Midorima shrugged then nonchalantly he raised his glasses to his line of vision.

"I suppose I should agree with Kise, Kuroko."

"Eh? Am I missing something, Shin-chan?" his younger sister asked.

Before he can answer his sister Kuroko quickly chimed in.

"I'm not heartless, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. Besides, shouldn't we be happy that Aomine-kun and Momoi-san is going out? I think that's a good idea."

"Righty right," Aomine's Mother remarked, passing the boys and unlocking her small gate's entrance. "Wanna head in?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Aomine-san." Takao answered for the arguing teens.

"You sure?" she asked, disappointment dawning her face.

"It's fine, Aomine-san. Can I ask you a question for the last time?"

She hangs her head, confused. "Yes, what is it?"

"Where did Aomine-kun and Momoi-san go?"

"Ah, that's such a waste!" Kise whined at the fallen ice cream on the ground. He accidentally knocked it off of Mako's hand that the girl was crestfallen, threatening to cry.

"It's your fault, Kise-kun. I think you should apologize." Kuroko remarked blankly, he was crouched before the little girl gently caressing her back.

"W-We'll buy a new one, okay Mako-chan?" Kise sputtered nervously, feeling the telltale signs of cold sweat crossing his forehead.

The sunshine teen was glad that Mako's big brother wasn't around at this very hour. Carrying his strides, he quickly bought a new cone handing it to the girl quickly.

"Thank you, Mr. Sunshine~!" Mako exclaimed taking hold of her new ice cream. Her lips curled up to a smile which always shows up whenever she was happy about something.

Which just means that Kise was able to bribe her otherwise.

"I wasn't aware that Kise-kun is easily threatened by girls also."

"That's mean, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko released a small smile that faded as soon as it showed up. "We better find Midorima-kun and Takao-kun already. It looks like it will rain soon."

The sunshine teen raised his head, his eyes meeting the dark looming clouds of Akita.

"You're right. I will just carry Mako-chan."

Midorima was _cussing. _

The fact that he was doing such a thing made Takao wonder if the green head had a worst sister complex. Yet at the same time, his reactions are fairly normal for someone who lost his little sister.

After they head out of the train, Kise, Kuroko and Mako is nowhere to be found. The simple thought of Kise and Kuroko with his defenseless sister drove the green head to the edge.

"Now, now, why don't you calm down, Shin-chan?"

"I am _calm!_" the green head grimaced, turning his head to his team mate's direction sharply.

"Of course, you're not." Takao shot back, amused. This is just different from the everyday Midorima Shintaro that he caters to. But it didn't change the fact that the latter was fun to tease.

"What the hell would you do if your sister is missing with two old men? Can you still keep calm?"

"Well if I don't know who you are, I probably won't."

The green head frowned in confusion, not catching on what Takao is trying to say. The hawk-eyed teen laughed at the latter's puzzlement.

"Come on, Shin-chan. You have the worst temper out of all the people that I know."

"What was that supposed to mean?!"

Takao patted the green head's shoulder, "I'm sure that those guys won't hurt your sister since they both knew you well."

"You cannot trust men nowadays."

"Can't we just head to Murasakibara-san's school? I'm sure that they will head on the same destination."

The green head nodded solemnly.

"Sunflower~Sunflower~ Sunflower is blowing meee aaawaaaayyyyy~!" Mako sang, her voice small but shrill. She was on top of her Mr. Sunshine, placing both hands on his hair as if she was clutching a horse's rein.

Kise sang along freely, ignoring the hard clutch of the little girl on his hair. Even managing to wink at the girls that they managed to pass by wherein he got squeals and satisfied sighs in reply.

"Kise-kun, please stop showing off." Kuroko voiced out an opinion. His stare cast dry on the sunshine teen's face.

"I wasn't, Kurokocchi. This is fairly normal for someone as good looking as me, don't you think?" Kise argued raising a confident brow.

Kuroko remained unfazed by the sunshine teen's declaration.

"Kise-kun, please die."

"That's mean-ssu!"

Kuroko simply walked along, ignoring the sunshine teen's string of nonsensical words. Though, he admits that Kise did change after their march back in the Winter Cup. The blonde looks like he was garnering on well after that loss. And now, here he is, accompanying him just for Midorima's parents' surprise.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise caught up with him, huffing in disbelief. Mako was still up on his shoulders, safe and sound. She was peering at her big brother's friends from above.

"Mr. Sunshine?"

Kise stopped and face Mako, a quick smile appearing on his money making face. Even Kuroko stopped on his tracks and faced the small girl. The two of them are anticipating her words.

"Are we going to see Mukkun soon?" she asked, a wide grin on her face.

"Ah, I guess," Kise replied, still maintaining his smile. "Right, Kurokocchi?"

Now those pair of eyes focused themselves on the pale bluenette who stared back at them, unblinking and blank.

"We just need to cross the intersection and we're there already."

"Why can't I use my phone?" Midorima asked, annoyed at the stated fact. He was itching to call Kise and Kuroko already since he was worried sick about his sister's wellbeing.

Takao glanced at him, a wide grin on his face.

"Because, you have _us _ for that matter. Using your phone would lead you to work on the invitation all by yourself."

"Why are my parents planning such thing?"

"This is your birthday, Shin-chan. Of course, they would prepare something grand."

"I beg to differ, what is grand in this?"

Takao gave him a snarky smile, only pushing his temper controls to its limit.

"You'll see soon, Shin-chan. Just be _patient."_

This whole invite-your-considered-friends-over sounds rather pointless and unneeded for Midorima Shintaro but he simply shrugged. Maybe they do have a surprise for him.

"Shin-chan, we're here~!"

"Eh?"

Midorima raised his head, snapping out of his thoughts and taking the large school in full view.

Yosen High stands in its glory with new buildings, fresh white paint coating the school and breath taking field of green grass and modest flowers. Bright purple petals filled the air with their pleasant smell while the two outsiders can't help but stare in jealousy.

Shuutoku High was an old traditional school and most of their facilities are rugged down. Nothing in their school can be compared to the improving facilities of Yosen.

"What kind of unjust is this?" Midorima asked, raising his spectacles to his line of vision.

"What unjust are you talking about, Shin-chan?"

Midorima shook his head as a reply. "Ignore my earlier remark and just head in, Takao."

The hawk-eyed teen frowned but didn't say anything. He just entered the gate as he was told and showed his ID to the school guard.

"Why is Yosen open for Sundays?" Midorima asked as soon as he set foot in the school.

"The Basketball team here is pretty strict with rules. They are allowed to have practices on weekends. Isn't it the same as Teiko though?"

Midorima shook his head, "We take Sunday as rest day."

"Technically, it's still rest day here since they will only use the courts for half the day." Takao checked his wrist watch. "They will be out by this- Shin-chan?"

The taller teen disappeared from his side prompting Takao's eyes to scour the place. "Shin-chan?"

He looked around and listened attentively for any evident noise from the taller teen. Yes, the latter might have done this before but this is just... unacceptable.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Midorima-kun."

"I swear, Midorimacchi. You don't have to be angry!"

The hawk-eyed teen whipped his head in the corner finally spotting his team mate who already had a sleeping Mako on his arms. Adjacent to him were Kise and Kuroko who were both explaining themselves to Midorima.

"Shin-chan, just let it go already." Takao called out to them, Both Kise and Kuroko stared at him in surprise. "Yo, Kise-san, Kuroko-san."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Midorima stated, raising his glasses for the full effect of showing confidence.

"Liar! You were angry earlier!" Kise exclaimed, pointing a finger at the green head.

"Kise-kun's right, Takao-kun."

"Seems like you're caught red-handed there, Shin-chan."

Takao grinned for the sole purpose of pissing the green head off. It worked shortly after since the green head looked away in annoyance.

"Shut up, Takao. I was worried, what do you think would I do? Smile when my sister's back from their monkey clutches?"

"We're not monkeys, Midorimacchi!"

"That's rude, Midorima-kun."

"Hmph. Just admit it, both of you."

"You're the real monkey here-sssu!"

"OI!"

Midorima passed his sleeping sister to the hawk-eyed teen and regarded Kise's invitation to hostility. Kise quickly hid on Kuroko's back, using the short boy as a shield.

"Kise-kun, please suffer all by yourself. You don't have to add me to your suffering."

"Just help me please Kurokocchi!"

"Eh? ~ Why are you all gathered here?"

The four teenage boys turned to the tall teenager whose shadow swallowed their small ones. The latter was holding a bag of marshmallows, taking two at a time and dumping him on his mouth.

"Murasakibara-kun."

**A/N: Yay! So here's the update. Sorry for not updating in a while since I am busy with school and studies. I also need to finish this Midorima present before I head on too regular Glean updates. **

**And one more thing, after finishing this I will go on either once or twice a month updates since I really need to focus on my studies. I'll still spend some time here though to give reviews to friends.**

_Promotions:_

_BREAK by Sorii- This is a nice AU for KnB with all its detailed street dance skills and detailed characterization. The setting is also well picked and the GoM acts in their natural environment and the same way they will move on their Basketball world._

_Someone you once knew by mr. raindrops- Another nice AU about Shizuka, the female look-alike of Kuroko Tetsuya. Her character is what you can imagine of a Fem! Kuroko type and the scenes are very detailed. Kuroko dies here and as his look alike, Shizuka had to face the GoM's sad and unexpected interactions with her._

_Just a little better than Revenge by CherryPop0120- The story's centered on Hazuki Fujidana, a former hikkikomori and Teppei's little sister. She is an OC partnered with Kuroko Tetsuya. Now, a new member of Seirin Basketball team and was finally able to show her skills on the recent Kaijo and Seirin practice game._

_Hold me close by animefan- This is about Akashi's childhood friend, Kasumi. She was recently in America since her father's job required transfer to her home town. After a year spent without Akashi, she's finally back to Japan again which just brings a lot of surprises and maybe a hint of budding romance._

_Algebraic Basketball by Enma Marius- A Kise centered story with a shorter OC named Miaka Kagure, a girl who is good at Math. She has a weird phobia of people taller than her that often times she pisses on her undergarments. Though she was pretty fine with Kise around. The current chapter shows her characterization and more of her daily adventures. No hint of romance yet._

_Scarlet by Infinite Skye- I know that this is pretty popular already but I will still advertise this. The story is focused on Akakibana Inori, a modest hypocrite who soon turned to Akashi Seijurou's girlfriend. She had a pretty good catch, some doubts to their relationship but all along it was worth a fight. But as the chapter progresses, this thing might change in her eyes. _


	4. Four: Shake Hands and Friends

**Part Four of Four**

"Eh?" Murasakibara mumbled, pushing the word out of his mouth, which sounds coarse to his listener's ears.

Midorima flinched, annoyed. First, the remnants of the chips that the latter was eating were flying to his face. Second, it doesn't look like the latter was even interested of his invitation. A group of tick marks was already visiting his face.

"A-Ah, Murasakicchi, do you want to go?" Kise asked, frantically waving his hands, and butting in before Mountain Midorima can even erupt.

His sudden interruption worked since the greenhead glanced at him, puzzled.

I've got this Midorimacchi~!

The sunshine teen said through a wink that made the greenhead snort in vexation.

"I will if Akachin says so," Murasakibara replied. He was looking at the insides of the bag of chips that it looks more like he was talking to it rather than the sunshine teen that questioned him.

Midorima frowned, "Murasakibara, can you not decide for yourself rather than depending on Akashi to decide for you?"

The purplehead turned to the greenhead looking bored and incredulous. The former looks like he wasn't in the slightest bit bothered by the apparent impatience on the latter's face.

"But Akachin..."

"Shut it and just come with me, Murasakibara Atsushi. My parents even went to the trouble of reserving seats for a train just so I can get myself to Akita so for old time's sake-"

"Eh? Do I really have to care Midochin?"

"Of course you do! Nobody throws away 14,000 yen for nothing!"

At this, Midorima's companions stifled a giggle making both the purple head and the green head stare at them questionably. It seems like the trio agreed on something that the two giants didn't quite catch on.

"What?" Midorima asked, keeping his tone leveled after raising it earlier.

"Shin-chan, didn't you just throw away 20,000 yen before for a lucky item that happens to not suit your unlucky day?" Takao asked, struggling to speak through his subdued laughters.

The green head turned away and scoffed, "I was able to make profitable use for the 20,000 yen Takao not unlike this person who will throw away my parent's money for nothing."

Kise and Takao only laughed harder irking the green head but he composed himself just so he can keep it for the uncaring purple head who created another fly-away chips show.

"Midochin, do I really have to go..." Murasakibara stated in a low voice, he appears to be talking to the chips again. "To your party?"

"Of course since if you'll come, my visit here won't go to such waste."

"How about Akachin?" Murasakibara placed the emptied bag of chips in his bag and reached for a Maiubo.

"They called him earlier. It seems like he's still in Tokyo."

"Mhhm..." the purple head tilted his head a little in contemplation, "Then, I'll go."

"That's the attitude, let's head back already and end this mediocrity."

The color group finally made a move on for the day.

"What do you mean? You're not really doing this, aren't- whoa!" Miyaji stepped back awestruck of Murasakibara's sight. The purple head just looked at the upperclassmen boredly and bowed a little in recognition.

"I heard about you but I didn't know that you're that huge."

"Hmph, of course, Miyaji-senpai. His height is mentioned in Basketball Monthly, I'm surprised that you don't even know how to imagine someone's height."

At this sentence, Miyaji growled at his impudent lower class men while the hawk eye teen and the sunshine teen tag-along laughed. Murasakibara only ate silently beside Midorima, not really paying attention to the events unfolding in front of him.

"What did you come here for really?" Miyaji asked. He scowled, as hard as he can just to show his displeasure and grimace.

"You're invited to Midorimacchi's birthday party, Miyaji-senpai," Kise said in advance.

"Oi!" Midorima's stern gaze directed at Kise but the sunshine teen just smiled back unaffected by the greenhead's countermeasure.

Miyaji only laughed in surprise, "Birthday party? Are you a five year old?"

"Of course not, senpai," Midorima glared at him. "This is just one of my parent's plan to make me happy on my birthday."

"So today's the scoundrel's party and he's going to have Maji Burger at his side.

"Don't treat my parents' taste as if it was cheap senpai."

Miyaji scowled in response, "Well, you're not inviting me for real then."

"I'm serious."

Takao patted the copper head senpai, "Shin-chan is tasked to invite all of the people that he considered friends to the party, senpai."

Miyaji's eyes widen in surprise as he directed them to the green head who quickly looked away.

"Heh." The senpai smirks in amusement. "So your really treating me as a friend, huh?"

"It's just an obligatory task and besides I don't want my parents to think that I have a lot of enemies in my hands other than friends."

"You lying tsundere," Takao remarked, bursting into laughter as soon as he said that. The others joined him except for Kuroko and Murasakibara. Midorima scoffed brushing it off since he was a man of urgency, right now all that he wanted to do was to end this charade.

"Miyaji-senpai, are you going or not?"

"Hmph," the upper classman headed inside to grab his jacket and headed out going past his underclassmen who stared at him incredulously.

"Aren't we going already, people?" he asked as soon as he reached the other side of the road.

"He's going, Shin-chan~!"

"I know that. We should head to Ootsubo and Kimura-senpai's houses next."

Midorima sighed and took his sleeping sister from Takao's hold. The whole day is really tiring.

"Kimura!"

The semi bald Shuutoku upper classmen turned to the band before him. He was on his knees, tending to the plants that his father managed to plant earlier.

"Yo, what's going on here?" Kimura said as he stood up and dusted his knees. He was surprised to see the group of old Teiko mates and his own teammates lounging around the yard.

"Midorima's going to celebrate his birthday somewhere and you're invited," Miyaji hastily explained, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

"Eh? Today's your birthday, Midorima?"

The green head sighed and nodded, quite relieved that someone did the job for him instead of letting him explain the same situation again and again.

Though Kimura's change of expression would make him do some little fix ups.

"And you're inviting me, huh?"

"Let's just go, Kimura. This doesn't happen always, you know."

Kimura smiled, "But do we really have to have him around?" he asked pointing at the purple head giant who was about to open his third set of Maiubo.

Murasakibara lifted his head coming eye-to-eye to the upperclassman. "Do you want one?" the purple head asked as boredly as ever, not really sounding like he wanted to give the upperclassman anything.

Kimura sweat dropped, "Uh, n-not r-really."

"Okay, I'll finish it off then."

Murasakibara yawned much to Midorima's annoyance since he felt like doing the same. He was dead tired and yet they still have to walk to where the captain of Shuutoku club is. The green head was thankful though when the captain appeared out of a convenience store.

Ootsubo Taisuke was holding a long paper bag while looking pleased as if he was a girl who just received something from a boyfriend.

"Yo, Ootsubo-san," Takao greeted, waving exaggeratedly to their captain.

The upperclassman blanched away surprised to see the horde of youngsters heading in his direction. "W-What are you doing here? And why are you in groups?"

"Well, we're heading to a party hosted by Midorima's parents," Kimura answered in advance. "Today's Midorima's birthday."

"Ah, what?!" Ootsubo grabbed his phone from his pocket that after a few seconds his shoulders sagged in disappointment. "I forgot, sorry Midorima."

Midorima's eyes widened a little but he kept it down quickly before anyone can notice it, he didn't know that one person from his current team actually recorded his birthday even though the former forgot about it.

"So then, I'm invited even if I forgot about it?" Ootsubo asked turning to his underclassman hopefully, his depressed aura quickly turned into something different, something more flowery than normal.

"I would be pleased if you'll go, Ootsubo-senpai." Midorima said without hesitation, he even raised his glasses cooly to show off a little.

"Well then," Ootsubo smiled, "I'll head there again, first!"

The Captain of the Shuutoku team ran back to the convenience store much to horde's surprise.

"Eh, what happened to your captain, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked, as if he just realized that something was amiss. He has been like that ever since that his current reaction didn't surprise his former teammates.

"I don't know." _I'm in a team with a bunch of weirdos, Murasakibara. _Midorima just scoffed it off though he felt a bit deflated knowing that his captain might not go after all the drama that they went through earlier.

The horde plunged in silence while watching the passerby's walked along, they were waiting for the captain hopefully though nobody questioned why.

Soon after a couple of seemingly fly away seconds, Ootsubo came back running to them with flowers on his background. He was holding another paper bag and he looks pleased with the new package.

"Eh? You people really waited for me to arrive?" he asked, amusement dripping on his tone.

"Of course, what should we do to someone who just disappeared all of a sudden?!" Miyaji yelled surprised that their captain is even asking something like that.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry." Ootsubo apologized with a smile, "Let's go then."

"It's here?" Midorima asked his partner, Takao while they lead the horde to a dark place. It was almost noon and half of the group are exhausted of the walk.

"Yep, that's what it says here," Takao answered, closing his phone and shutting the only light in their group.

The others moved closer to one another to block of the chilly cold of tonight. All of them feeling a dark aura settling on them ready to eat them alive.

"Ready?" Midorima asked, gesturing to the door that seemed to be there all along just waiting for someone to open it.

The others nodded in anticipation as the greenhead who swallowed hard a bit opened the door. The whole world was filled with lights that the newcomers had to squint just to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Party poppers danced in the field revealing Midorima's parents, Akashi, Aomine and Momoi. The five people present clapped their hands in recognition of the horde who did their best to reach the place in complete number.

"Congratulations, Shintaro." Akashi was the first to greet as he walked to them and extend his hand to the surprised green head. Midorima stared at it remembering how the redhead ignored his handshake during their recent game.

He still felt disappointment in his nerves to what happened but he still raised his right hand and accepted the handshake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIDORIN~!" Momoi greeted while shaking a brightly covered gift on her hand.

"You grew one year, Midorima." Aomine remarked a sly smirk marking his tanned face. The others greeted him as well, either patting him on the back, hitting his head or annoying him altogether.

Though Midorima must admit, he now realized the point of the whole challenge. His parents wanted him to realize that through thick and thin there's always people around him. There are people who can put up with him and follow him around or even joke around with him. That there are people that he can trust and that he is not as alone as he thought he was before.

A year has passed ever since the third championship that Teiko won and a lot has changed since then.

The green head scoffed it off and soon a small smile resurfaced on his pale features.

* * *

**A/N: **_So after what seems to be a long dragging break and my mind holes I was able to end this mini Midorima present though it was past June already. I might be able to update this but that doesn't mean that I can update already which is sad TTATT_

_I have exams next week and really, it's dragging me but thank you guys for your continuous support (:_


End file.
